Nightmares of a Damned
by pjmswear
Summary: "Oh, trust me on this, Sammy, you don't wanna know." / Highway Wraiths, Evil God, Castiel, Oh My! / Crack!fic


Dean Whinchester threw the flashlight towards the hood of his Metallicar. "Stupid car!" he screamed, picking the flashlight and throwing the flashlight once again, this time at the windshield.

"Dean!" Sam called, who was walking behind Dean. He stared at the car, silently apologizing for his half-brother's actions. His blue eyes shimmered as tears welled up on his eyes. His twin, Samantha, cried as the windshield shattered.

"Shuddup!" Dean screamed at Samantha. "The shtriga escaped because you two were busy making out with the car! Now, those victims had their blood sucked dry. This is all your fault."

"I'm sorry, Deanie," Samantha cried, clinging at Dean. "Forgive me."

Dean calmed down, "Okay."

Samantha jumped in joy, "Yey!"

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, Samantha," Dean said, boring his brown orbs towards her blue ones. "I promise I won't do it again."

"Dean," Sam used his puppy-dog eyes. "Let's use her as bait."

"Yeah, why not?" Dean agreed, and dragged the screaming Samantha into their motel room. Sam and Dean tied Samantha on the bed, and Sam prepared the ritual. "Sammo, call the shtriga."

Sam summoned the shtriga with the ritual, and the creature appeared. The shtriga lunged at Dean, sinking its fangs at his neck. "Aaaaaahhhh!" Dean screamed in pain, and felt light-headed as the shtriga drained him of his blood.

"Dean!" Samantha, who miraculously escaped her bonds, tackled the shtriga. "Take Sam and go, I'll hold it off!"

Dean sobbed as the pain ebbed away, he manhandled Sam outside and proceeded to break down on his younger half-brother's arm. "She's gone, Moose, she's gone just like Adam!"

"I'm sorry, Dean!" Sam cried, hugging his brother tightly. They failed to notice a slightly chubby man wearing an Armani suit approaching them, until said man cleared his throat.

"Hello boys," said the man with an English accent.

"Crowley!" Dean pushed his brother away, and threw his arms around the English man.

"You're pathetic," Crowley rolled his inky black eyes. He pried the older hunter off him, and flicked a hand, tossing the approaching Sam farther away. "You and your brother."

Dean gasped, running towards Sam's side. "Green jolly giant! Are you okay?" he sobbed. "Please don't die!" Dean turned to Crowley, his eyes radiating the anger he was feeling. "You son of a witch! I hate you! I hate you! You killed him!"

Dean grabbed the First Blade out of nowhere and stabbed Crowley on his chest, the latter flashing pink.

"Bollocks," Crowley said, dying.

"Noooooooo!" Rowena screamed, appearing out of nowhere. Dean was so surprised that he fell on his bum, and scurried away from the scene. "My Fergus! He's dead!" She glared at Dean. "I'm supposed to be the one who kills him. I was the chosen one."

"He killed my brother!" Dean screamed, pointing at the still Sam.

"Dean," Castiel said, materializing behind Rowena. The witch squealed as she turned around, but was immediately killed by the angel blade on the angel's possession. "Your brother is still alive."

"He's dead, Casss!" Dean whined. "Don't you see? Dead, dead, dead. I'm going to the nearest highway and summon a highway wraith! I'll make a deal!"

Castiel frowned, "Dean, I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Samuel's dead!" Dean stood up, throwing the First Blade at Castiel, but missed. However, it caused the angel to flinch. "A deal with a highway wraith is going to bring him back! Fly me to the nearest highway, now!"

"But, Dean," Castiel frowned deeper. "It's not highway wraiths that make deals, it's—" then he disappeared.

"Coward!" Dean grabbed his only companion for now, his beloved flashlight, and started with his journey to find the nearest highway. "Angels are cowards, hiding behind Lucy's little bossom!"

Five hours later, Dean came across a highway, which was convenient as it had no cars driving through. During his journey, he realized he shouldn't had killed Crowley, as he was a highway wraith. But he brushed that thought away since it was Crowley who killed his brother to begin with.

Standing at the center of the highway, Dean spread his arms and called out, "Accio Highway Wraith!"

He grunted as a mass slammed into him, and he immediately smelled the carbonic odor of the wraith. He scuffled away from the wraith, who was revealed to be wearing a female meat suit. She was probably in her teens, with bouncy and shiny brown hair, wearing a dark red dress with some sort of birth mark on her collarbone. "Dean Whinchester, what a surprise," she huffed, taking out a paper bag of fries.

"What is it that you humbly need, peasant?" she asked, chucking bits of fries into her mouth. "And make it quickly, I'm a bit into a hurry."

"Save my brother, Samuel," Dean begged, many tears flowing from his eyes at the thought of his lifeless brother. "It's all that I'm asking."

The wraith gave him a quizzical look, and dropped the fries onto the ground. "You do know that the Green Jolly Moose is alive? He's merely unconscious," Dean denied her statement, not hoping that what she said was true. He had seen his brother fell down with his own eyes. "Oh, well, whatever. I'll make you a deal. I save your precious brother, you take this mark off of me," She pointed at her collarbone, where the weird birth mark was.

"Deal," Dean said and the wraith grinned wickedly as she pulled Dean into a kiss. The oldest Whinchester brother gasped in her mouth as he felt white, hot pain enveloped his forearm. He pushed her away and looked at his said limb, which had now the same weird birth mark she had.

"Now, we're connected," the wraith clapped as she bounced up and down in joy. She ignored the look of disgust Dean had sent her when she had said that. "We're bound. You call for help, I'll be there. It's like we're friends in Facebook and you decided to PM me in Messenger. Oh my Chuck," she squealed.

"Who the hell is Chuck?"

"Not hell, heaven," she said as she twirled around. "He's my brother, and he's evil."

"You're... evil," Dean grumbled.

"Whatever you say, hubby," the wraith winked at him and vanished in thin air. Then, her voice echoed in the air. "Remember, if you need help, just say 'ebony' or 'enoby'. That'll make my search for you easier."

Soon, the air was silent. Dean raced back to the site where he left his younger and taller half-brother. He found Sam standing upright, glaring at him with tears gathering around the corner of his orbs. "DEAN!" Sam cried. "WHAT DID YOU DO? Did you sold your soul for me?"

"I'm sorry, Samuel," Dean cried, too, salty tears dripping down his chin. "You were dead and I couldn't do nothing!"

"He wasn't dead, Dean, how many times do I have to tell you that?" Castiel once again appeared, this time wearing an exasperated and annoyed look. "He was unconscious, knocked out when Crowley flung him."

"CAS!" Castiel was surprised when Dean threw his arms around him, sobbing on his shoulder. He almost staggered down the ground when Sam joined. Then, the half-brothers untangled themselves from the angel, and accidentally, Castiel's eyes fell upon the birthmark on Dean's forearm.

The angel gasped, "Dean, how did your forearm regained the Mark—?"

Dean cried harder when the angel disappeared, again.

"He's dead," Sam sniffled. "The evil God that the highway wraith told you about killed him, and tore him to pieces."

Dean paused, "How do you know about my conversation with the highway wraith? And how do you know that the evil God tears his victims?"

Dean clutched the First Blade (that again appeared out of nowhere) as Sam's eyes glowed white. Lightning crackled as it rained, and the silhouette of six broken wings appeared behind Sam. "My name is Gadreel," Sam said in a deep voice. "I am a Nephilim, offspring of an angel and a demon."

The oldest hunter gaped at the Nephilim in all his glory. "So you're a half-demon," he accused, raising the blade.

"But also a half-angel. Fear not, for I am no harm to you," Sam said.

"How did you get inside my brother?" Dean asked.

"When you made the deal with the highway wraith, you awakened me from the lifelong slumber I had endured while inside your half-brother. While you thought your brother was dead, he was really just unconscious. As the highwat wraith woke your brother from unconsciousness, she unknowingly awakened me, too."

"You mean—?"

Sam nodded. "I've been inside Sam's body ever since Azazel made a three-month-old Sam drink his angel blood. You see, as Azazel was a fallen-angel-turned-demon, when he dropped that blood to your half-brother's mouth, he gave birth to me. That's how Princes of Hell give birth to Nephilims."

Then, a head full of information, Dean promptly fainted.

* * *

"Dean! Dean, wake up!" Dean gasped as he sat on a sitting position, not realizing that his brother's hazel eyes were staring worriedly at him. Sam asked, "What the hell happened to you?"

"Nightmare," Dean replied, shuddering at the memories of his nightmare.

"What about?"

"Oh, trust me on this, Sammy, you don't wanna know."


End file.
